When the Wrong One Loves You Right
by Ginny Starwind
Summary: YYH/BTVS/Angel!! What happens when the child of a slayer and a vampire is called to help the Spirit Detective? Stuff. Just plz read. The summaries stupid but the story's cool!! PLZ!!!


GINNY:This is my first story w/ Yu Yu Hakusho in it so plz be nice to me!!!! I might mess up on some of the characters, but that is why this is called a FANfic not an actual-people-did-this-fic!! There is OOCness! BEWARE!! I'm diffenately going to be messing up Hiei!! I'm not meaning to but that happens. I can't help it if I want all my characters to have perfect love lifes unlike mine!! They're older in this!! All of the characters that were 14 are now 17 minus Connor he's 23!!!!!!!! The plot is also VERY predictable!! If you like or hate this fic plz review I have a probelm about people reading the first chapter and not reviewing it or reading it and not coming back. I want this to be the fanfic w/ the most reviews!! This is a VERY orginal fic!! It's a YYH/Angel/BTVS crossover!!! Sorta orginal right? Well I'll shut up now!!  
  
GUYS: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters. Except Buffy. I also own the main enemy once I figure out her name. PLZ HELP ME COME UP W/ AN EVIL NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Pick between these:  
DESDEMONA Of the Devil Greek   
DARAY Dark   
DARCIE Of the Dark British   
DARCY Dark One Celtic/Gaelic   
EBONY Dark Strength   
KERRI Dark and Mysterious   
KERRY Dark Princess Celtic/Gaelic   
LAYLA Dark Beauty   
LEILA Dark Beauty   
  
Chapter 1: I dont need ur attitude I have 1 of muh own!  
by Ginny Starwind  
  
There is one in every generation.   
A chosen one.   
One to defend the world against the vampires.   
She is the slayer.   
This is one of their stories.  
  
***IN TOKYO, JAPAN***AT THE HOME OF YUSUKE URAMESHI***  
(((A/N: No Yusuke is not a slayer!!!!!!)))  
  
"Man, Botan. Any more alcholol and I'd need a designated driver!!" said Yusuke as he threw himself back on the bed, blowing on the wound his assisstant Botan had put TONS of rubbing alcholol on.   
  
"Now Yusuke, I know you're still patching up form your battle with Gouki. But Koenma has deceided to give you a partner." said Botan. Botan is the ferry girl for the dead in the Reikai. She's rather chipper for a girl who's around dead folks, aye? "We were going to wait until after your battle with Kurama but she needs to start today."  
  
"I don't need a partner Botan!! I'm a Spirit detective! I can do this on my own!" said Yusuke. Yusuke Urameshi the worst punk of Sarayki ((correct me if my spelling is wrong)) High. Recently selected to be the Spirit detective for the Reikai.  
  
"She will only occassionally accompany you on your missions. She will have her own missions."  
  
"Then why are you calling me and her partners?!"  
  
"Because she's training you!!!" This made Yusuke stop and think. Two things he did not like to do.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! SHE'S TRAINING ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes. Vampires are overunning Japan and we need her to stop them. However she needs to go back home soon so she needs to train you to fight them," said Botan very a-matter-o-factly.  
  
"Whatever. When do I meet her?"  
  
"In about two minutes."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes. She needs to go to school with you so she needs to see who you are!"  
  
"Whatever." he said lying back pn the bed. Then there was a knock on the door and Yusuke's mother, Atsuko, answered it.  
  
"Oh. Hi. YUSUKE!! You have another girlfriend over!!!!" Then his mother went back to drinking some more.   
  
Entered a very pretty girl and a sorta grungy/weird looking guy ((A/N: How would you describe Connor?)) They looked like they were from the Matrix or something with those long black leather dusters ((A/N: The jacket. Not the household thing)) The girl had blonde hair that went mid-back, pulle dback sunglasses and she was wearing black leather pants and a baby blue halter top. While the boy was wearing his shades, had a white tee, blue jeans and brown hair.  
  
"Hello Buffy! It's been a while!!" said Botan going over to the girl.  
  
"Yeah. It has. Hasn't it Botan? So THIS is the Spirit Detective? Doesn't look like much.... I would have done better!!" she said looking Yusuke over.  
  
"I know!! But you were too busy with Angel Investagations and all!!!" said Botan with a laugh.  
  
"HEY!!! I could whoop your butt any day!!!!!!" said Yusuke to Buffy getting very angry.  
  
"You really don't wanna do that. If you do I'll be forced to attack. And I show no mercy." said the boy. His expression seemed to change. His eyebrows kinda got closer together then spread back apart very quickly. ((A/N: If you're confused. He just turned into a vampire very quickly then went back to normal.))  
  
"So Steven, See you haven't changed a bit!" said Botan with a laugh. "I say we get on with the introductions so Buffy and Yusuke can get to school and I can fill Steven in on the missions."  
  
The girl stepped froward. "Buffy Angel. You will call me Angel. Not sweetheart not baby not anything or that sort. Angel. Age: 17. I'm the daughter of a slayer and a vampire. Not much there."  
  
The boy stepped forward. "Connor Angel. If you call me Connor you will be killed -I won't show mercy- You must call me Steven. Age: 23. I'm the child of 2 vampires." ((A/N: Whoever can guess Connor's fav saying gets a cookie!!!))  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi. Call me Yusuke. Age:17. Don't make me mad or I'll pound you into the pavement!" Yusuke was suprised when they made no movement after his comment.  
  
"Now Urameshi I must insist we get to school. I don't want to be late on my first day." said Buffy walking out the front door.  
  
"HEY!! Wait up!!" said Yusuke running out after her.  
  
"She hasn't changed either huh?" said Botan looking over at "Steven".  
  
"Nope. Now let's go see Koenma." said Connor looking over at Botan who had gotten out her broom/oar.  
  
"Alright. Hop on board!"said Botan & the second Connor got on board they disappeared.  
  
"Hey. Where did everyone go?"said Atsuko walking in with a beer bottle in hand. "Oh well! More sake for me!!!" The she went back into her room to drink some more.  
  
***AT SCHOOL***  
  
"Now you gotta sign in here...." said Yusuke pointing at a door. "No maybe it's this one..... No..... I know!! Let's go find Kakyo! She'll know she knows all that kind of crap!!" So off they went to find Kakyo. ((A/N: I'm listening to my fav song!! "Things I'll never say" by Avril Lavigne!! She rocks!! Just thought you'd like to know!!))Unfortunealy they found Kuwabara first. Well technichly he found them.   
  
"HEY URAMESHI!!! Who's the hot chick?!" said Kuwabara. Then he noticed he had a small scratch on his cheek that he knew had not been there before. "Who did that?!?!?!" He looked around angrily.  
  
"Don't call me a chick." said Buffy. When Kuwabara turned around she was looking, no eyeing, her nails.  
  
"Whatever. Kuwabara this is Angel. She's gonna be one of us if we could ever find that stupid place were you sign in!" said Yuske getting mad again. Yet also impressed that she was able to scratch Kuwabara without anyone seeing her.  
  
"Uh..... Urameshi?" said Kuwabara. Then he pointed at something behind him. It was a door and it very clearly said "Registration Office".  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!! At least I didn't get a 7 on my science test!!" said Yusuke getting really mad and storming into the office with Buffy behind him.  
  
"So what did you get on your science test?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I got a 12!" he said very proud of himself.  
  
"Man I got a 200 on my last science test!" said Buffy as the secertary gave her a clipboard.  
  
"Tw- two hundred?!" said Yusuke in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah. Willow's tests are worth 205 points! I missed the one on who made the first achlemy discovery. I can't believe it! I knew that one!" said Buffy.(((A/N: I had to postpone working on this for a couple of hours. My mom invited some of my bro's friends over and they wanted to type on the computer!! They're 7,4 and about 18 months...)))   
  
"Who's Willow?" asked Yusuke as Buffy finished.  
  
"If-WOW, Mr. Urameshi you showed up for school!-Now Miss..Angel, follow Mr. Urameshi here to your class." said the secertary with a HUGE smile on her face.  
  
After they were out of hearing range. "Man is your school full of people like that?!" said Buffy as they went down the hall.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Morning people."  
  
"Some of 'em. Most of 'em are scared of me too!!!" said Yusuke with pride.  
  
"Why would ANYONE fear YOU?! You're weak." said Buffy giving him a weird look.  
  
"HA! So says the girl who had to have her brother stand up for her!!"  
  
"Actually Connor was making sure I didn't stake you. I have one with me ya know!" she said. As she did she brought a wooden stake out of nowhere.  
  
"HEY How'd you do that?! Who's Willow?!"  
  
"I can't say. She's my aunt, my teacher and a witch. She's teaching me some wicked cool stuff and I mean wicked!" Before Yusuke was able to ask her what she meant they were at the classroom and Buffy was already talking to the teacher. It was also time to start class so he had to sit down. Of course all of the people that sat around him scooted over as far as possible. That made him feel better. He was thinking about this morning's events, however relcuntantly...... then his head started to hurt so he stopped and decieded never to do that ever again.  
  
"Now class we have a new student. Her name is Buffy Angel. She just moved here from Los Angelus, Californa in AMERICA! Would you like to tell us more about yourself?" She was DEFINITELY a morning person.  
  
"I'm from L.A. I've met many movie stars. No I can't get you to meet them. I like making friends. My father owns Angel Investigations "We Help The Helpless". That's all you need to know. Any more questions?" She smiled. For a while there were no questions until a queer with red poofy hair (((A/N: KUWABARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!))) raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?!" This made Buffy mad but she decieded to be nice.  
  
"No." She left it at that. However doing this she made all of the guys think she said no because he was weird. But she wasn't really looking and if she was she wouldn't be stupid enough to find one in Japan. She was moving back right after she finished training Urameshi. After school she and Yusuke went straight back to his house. (She ended up having to wait a while because lots of people kept coming up and challenging Yusuke. Kuwabara being one of them. She ended up getting her own fight when Kuwabara asked her out again.(((A/N: I'm listenin' to 'Life Goes On' by LeAnn Rimes!! SQUEEEEE!!!!!!))) )   
  
That night she went to the hospital to see if anyone had been bitten by something. She heard a voice that sounded suspicious so she went to check and see who it was. It was the infamous Kurama.  
  
"It's okay. You're going to be alright mother. But you need to eat something and rest."  
  
"Yes. You're always right Suichi."  
  
'Suichi?'  
  
"Suichi, will you invite that girl in? She looks lost." Kurama looked back to see a girl standing in the doorway. By the smell of her she was a slayer. ((All demons are able to sense/smell slayers))  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I can't seem to find the wing where you find um.. like.. bites and stuff." said Buffy. "Would you happen to know where that is?"  
  
"Yes. I believe Suichi knows where that is. He has to have gone all over this hospital! Will you show her?" said his mother.  
  
"Yes as long as you eat that apple and get some rest."  
  
"Alright." As Kurama came out the door Buffy followed him.  
  
"It's alright. I know you're the infamous Kurama. I won't attack you. You have to help your mother live. That's what you're using the Forlorn Hope for right?"  
  
He paused. "Yes. why are you looking for the 'Bites and stuff' wing?'  
  
"To see if any vamps have bit anyone recently. They're all over Tokyo."  
  
"Yeah I know. I've been sensing it forever. I can't believe it took them this long to get someone on it."  
  
"Yeah. It's pathetic." responded Buffy. As they entered the room Buffy was almost immeadistly able to see that at least 3 of the people in there had vampire bites.  
  
"Guess I'll need to patrol more carefully tonight."  
  
"Right. Be on guard. There are two very dangerous demons out there."  
  
"Well they can't beat the infamous vampire/slayer combo. Now can they?" As she was going out the door of the hospital out into the streets. "I hope your mother feels better. I won't tell Yusuke why you plan to use the Forlorn Hope I'll let you do it."  
  
TBC  
I made this in celebration of my 1st year aniversery of being on FF.net!! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!! When I have more chapters feel free to review every chapter!!!!!!!!!!  
HEY! DON'T YOU DARE PUSH THE BACK BUTTON PUSH THAT ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
|  
|  
|  
\/ 


End file.
